


we say hello with a goodbye

by Marururu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, M/M, Marco is dead :C, Meeting in dreams, Romantic Angst, first fic, fluff and angst maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2560865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marururu/pseuds/Marururu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean meets with Marco in his dreams every night, but one night he decides to have an special date with him. </p>
<p>A song. A Goodbye. An Hello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we say hello with a goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired in a song by Miyavi which is called "Mata Yume de aimashou", and it's also the song that Jean sang to Marco at the end. I love it <3 and I hope you love it as well. [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1zf4fBMu5U]  
> Also, this is my first jeanmarco oneshot :'D  
> Hope you like it <3

“Okay, so, are we meeting here at the same time and in this place by tomorrow night, right?”

“Yep.” Said Marco, with that smile I loved, and that he knew I loved.

I was actually so nervous. That was the first kind of date we were going to have, even though I didn’t tell him it was a date. You know, I’m such a bad boy.

I woke up that day waiting for the night to come. I swear it was the longest day ever! But I didn’t realized and it was already 10pm.

11pm.

12am.

1am.

Finally. The time had come.

If during the afternoon I was nervous, now I was _so_ fucked up.

“Breath, Jean, for God’s sake, breath.”

I laid in bed, and waited, and waited, and waited.

I opened my eyes and he was there, in front of me saying goodnight with those brown eyes of him.

The date went as I had planned, and as he had planned as well. I had no idea he knew what I was going to do, but he knew. He knows me so well. How much do I love him? I didn’t know until he took my face in his hands, looked at my lips and kissed me. Actually, there were many things I didn’t know, but he did. He was… I don’t even have the right words to say it. He’s everything and that was the sweetest kiss I had ever had the pleasure of having. There were his lips that were on my own showing me his love.

How much time had we been like this? Ever since that tragic day, we met every day on my dreams. The first time was weird as fuck. Like, can you imagine your best friend –until then- being in your dreams asking you how have you been? I couldn’t. But now I couldn't imagine my life without that moment.

I was lost in my mind, and then I heard his voice saying “it’s ridiculous.”

“What?”

“This. This is ridiculous, Jean” and a sad smile appeared on his face “It’s ridiculous…”

“Why do you say that now?”

“Because it is, but I can’t stop.” I looked at him with a confused expression, but he didn’t pay attention to my face and went on. “I can’t forget... I can’t forget you, Jean.” And he had a sad smile on his face.

I wanted to hug him, but I didn’t. I was such an idiot.

His eyes looked in so much pain, but there was nothing I could do. Well, there was one.

“Smile, please--”

“I can’t, Jean, I’m not even real, like, I’m in your dream, and dreams are not real, so they aren’t true, and someone can’t live in a lie his entire life… Do you understand? This just can’t be.”

“You’re wrong. To me these dreams are real, they are everything I have because you are in them.”

He made a thing with his mouth similar to a chuckle. He didn’t believe me.

But then he did. Then he smiled and then he believed me.

“Marco, even though your smile worries me when you are with me, I love that smile more than anything” I started to sing that song we both loved since we were “together”.

I remember how we discovered it. Well, my sister did it one night and she was super excited and ask me to listen to it. That night I dreamed with the song and as he was in the dream he listened to it as well. Then we read the lyrics.

He knew what was next to the lines I had just sung. “My dates with you began with a good night, we said goodbye with a good morning” and he was just singing in a lower voice with me. Then, I said the next lines with all my confidence. “Even if it’s my own dream, it’s always up to you. If see you tomorrow, then that time I won’t ever let you go.” He smiled when hearing those words. It was a happy smile.

Our favorite words.

“I don’t fucking care if it’s just a dream.”

And I never did, and he never did either.

We were together.

I knew. He knew.

I know.

Even if it’s just a dream, we say hello with a goodnight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If there's any mistake in term of grammar, vocab, or anything, please tell me -and sorry about them- :D English is not first language c':


End file.
